The Primeval Devourer
by Pondering Writer
Summary: Him manages to convince the Amoeba Boys to be manipulated by his powers. His will is to rouse a nightmare coming from the past, hidden inside them. Can the Powerpuff Girls defeat such an abomination?
1. Origins

_**The Primeval Devourer**_

Chapter 1: Origins

The city of Townsville. A city which is inhabited by all types of villains. From the evillest beings that had ever lived on the earth, to the smallest burglars who can't even open a window with a crowbar. Then, and only then, there are the Amoeba Boys.

It was late in the evening. At the moment, the Amoeba Boys were exiting from prison. Two months before they had been captured and shut in for their big orange theft. Even so, they were now free, as they were released for good behaviour.

"Idiots! How could we be released on PAROLE!?" shouted Bossman to his mates "We are criminals! Bad ones, who do bad things! And all you could do in one month was to WRITE ON THE CELL WALL!?". He was very angry.

"I'm sorry, boss" said Slim "But we believed that it was a good idea to use those chalks we found. Also, the other criminals were doing that, so we thought that...".

"Do not say another word, Slim, or I will get very angry" said Bossman, who was one meter from getting mad. He made a long breath to calm himself.

"Never mind..." he said finally. "Now we have to do another brilliant crime to show Townsville what we can do! Don't you see that they already forgotten us?"

"Yes! Let's steal all the lemons" said Junior. As an answer, Bossman smacked him on the head.

"And how about stealing the vegetables..." Slim became smaller as Bossman gave him a annoyed gaze.

"I don't want to hear about plants more! We need something different, something capable of terrorizing Townsville and his citizen. Something so big, so powerful that we will be remembered forever for that!" explained Bossman. Slim and Junior jumped, agreeing with their boss. Then, all the three of them started to think deeply. Nobody said a word for an entire minute.

Bossman raised his head with a sad face. Both Junior and Slim had the same expression. They watched themselves. After the orange theft, all their creativity had gone, and they couldn't think of any type of decent crime.

"Boss... I think that we won't be able to do anything if we can't think of it" said Slim. Junior nodded his head. Bossman watched his mates with an angered look, but he said "I'm afraid... I'm afraid that you are correct, Slim. But we mustn't surrender! We can do it, and..." but Bossman couldn't finish his speech, because he was interrupted by a fourth voice.

"Of course, you can do it!" said the voice "Amoeba Boys, I'm certain you can do one of the worst crimes that can even be imagined. All you need is some little help...by me."

Some crimson clouds started to grow around them. Then, some of them revealed a vision.

* * *

"Well, I think that Him is the worst of all our enemies, isn't him?" said Blossom.

"You might be right, Blossom... But Jojo! He invents a new plan to conquer the world almost every day!" replied Buttercup.

"And Fuzzy? He is so rude and dirty!" said Bubbles, without paying much attention to the conversation.

"Bubbles... We are talking about how much evil are our enemies, not how much ugly they are." said Blossom, annoyed.

The Professor was on the armchair in the living room while the girls were sitting on the floor in front of him. He decided to express his opinion: "Girls, it doesn't matter the next villain you will encounter is bad or very bad. All in all, what really matters is that you will be able to beat him and to defend Townsville from him."

"You are always right, Professor." said Blossom while smiling. Buttercup didn't completely agree with her father, but she decided to not complain more.

"Well, we can still talk about the less dangerous ones. How about the Amoeba Boys?" They are so cute!" said Bubbles.

"Oh, Bubbles, that was easy! You already won!" said Buttercup, and all four of them started to laugh in a strange, _wicked_ way.

* * *

"Oh, so that's what do you think of us? Well, YOU WILL SEE WHAT WE ARE CAPABLE OF, YOU STUPID GIRLS!" bellowed a furious Bossman. Both Slim and Junior weren't happy.

A gust of wind cleared the red cloud where the vision of Utonium mansion had taken place. The same voice that had talked with them before, resumed to speak.

"You see... Nobody really believes that your are good criminals. But that's not my case. I know that you have great power inside you. Please let me help you, and everyone will fear of even your name!" said the voice in a tempting tone.

Slim and Junior were euphoric, but Bossman had still some doubts about their interlocutor.

"Wait a second... You may be trying to trick us. How can we be certain that you don't want to use our extraordinary criminal abilities, and then take all the credit?" Bossman was 100% sure he was a smart choice to ask this question.

The voice made a breath sound, like the speaker was annoyed. Then, it answered: "It is not my purpose to have people fear me... In fact, it is already happening. But you... When you will be unleashed, nobody will be able to stop you. The gift that is hidden inside you is so powerful that you will become unstoppable. I'm able to make this gift usable in all its strength. Let me operate on your body, and all this will happen."

Slim was begging Bossman: "Please, Boss, think about it!". "Yeah, think about it" said Junior.

Bossman was tempted. He hesitated before asking: "It is going to be worse than stealing oranges?".

"Yes, it is. And trust me, both me and you will have their revenge. Because you will be able to destroy once for all even the Powerpuff Girls!" the voice was now shouting.

"What? The Powerpuff Girls? This is an occasion we cannot refuse! You will see, girls, who is the best criminal in Townsville!" said Bossman.

Another group of crimson clouds grew, in front of them this time. The clouds were also lightening the place with a mild red light. Then, a demoniacal being we know revealed himself from the mist. He offered his hand (or, to be more accurate, his claw) to the Amoeba Boys.

They watched themselves for a second, then they used their pseudopodia to shake hands with the demon.

Him started to give a loud and long laugh. It was one of the evillest laugh that had ever been heard by human ears.

The Amoeba Boys were surrounded by the clouds. Then, they suddenly fainted while Him was still laughing.

* * *

Bubbles woke up with a jump. Her sisters were sleeping calmly, while she was sweating and breathing heavily. That dream wasn't going to be happy at all, but she was awoken by something else. She would have sworn that he had heard someone laughing. The laugh was so evil, so terrible that Bubbles was frightened.

She left the bed, without waking up her sisters. He walked towards the window and watched outside. No explosions, no fires, no screams for help. Townsville was just like every city at that hour, deep in the night: quiet.

Bubbles was still fearing that was something going to happen. That laugh was just terrorizing her, she couldn't just think that she had imagined or perhaps dreamed it. She whirled and watched her sisters. They were sleeping heavily. They were all three very tired because they had had a hard day.

Bubbles finally made a decision. She went to the wardrobe and changed her night suit with her daylight clothes. He gave a last glimpse to her sisters before leaving their room through the window quietly. She didn't want to wake up them for what may have been an error, but she could not ignore that laugh. It was a... very naughty one.

When she realized that she had put enough distance between her and the house, Bubbles began to fly at an higher speed. Her purpose was to make a quick reconnaissance tour of the city, just to see if there was something suspect going on there. She was frightened, but she was still a Powerpuff Girl.

* * *

The Amoeba Boys recovered, and when they opened their eyes they were no longer near the prison. Instead, they were now in a very big cavern. The cave's ceiling was not visible as it was very far from them. Still, the floor where they were standing on was visible thanks to a hot light coming from the lower part of the cave, that was below them.

Junior moved towards the limit and watched down. He made a jump of surprise: "Boss!" he said "We are above a enormous lake of hot water!"

Bossman watched down himself, and he jumped too. "I'm afraid that it is not water, but it is still very hot" he said, fearing for their situation.

The Amoeba Boys were standing on a big platform, which was the only solid surface of the floor as the lower part was occupied by a lake of lava.

"Ahem... Mr Him?" said Bossman "Was that necessary to go down here? It is very hot, and, I don't know, but that liquid thing down here seems to be dangerous".

"Don't be worried, my friends". Him had appeared and was now floating upon them "It was necessary because I needed a huge place were I could prepare you, which had to be at the same time hidden from indiscreet eyes and good to perform my abilities. Well, this was perfect. I have all under my control, so just relax, don't move and wait".

The Amoeba Boys moved at the centre of the platform and stopped there. They were all a bit frightened and were wondering what they were thinking of when they accepted his offer.

The clouds which showed the presence of Him started to grow near the Amoeba Boys and in the cave. Him had disappeared, but his voice was still able to be heard. He was singing a unknown song in a language of a forgotten time. It was quite frightening.

Then, Him stopped to sing and bellowed, in his demoniacal timbre "Yes! I'm _feeling_ you! I can feel your presence! Come out, my friend. Come out and unleash your power! I call you!"

He began to sing once more. Meanwhile, the Amoeba Boys were trembling. Even them could _feel_ it. Something was growing inside them. Something that they never know had lived inside them.

"Boss, what's going on?" said a terrorized Slim "I feel something inside me..."

"So do I... I fear that something bad is going to..." Bossman could not finish his speech.

The eyes and mouths of all the three Amoeba Boys disappeared. Their amoeba corpses fell down on the ground hard, and mixed between themselves. Immediately, the liquid started to tremble and to become bigger and bigger. There was a strong wind which was moving the crimson clouds at high speed in the cave.

Him had appeared and was floating in front of the platform where the liquid was growing. He was still using his arms to control the ritual. A black aura was trembling around his body. He said again in his demoniacal manner: "Yes! I feel your enormous power! Grow, become bigger, become powerful! That is what I order to you!". He was in complete delirium and dark forces were operating inside the cave.

A new being was arising. It was enlarging very fast, and within seconds the slimy thing occupied all the space on the platform. Its physical behaviour was similar to sand, but it was in fact an enormous version of a cell, to be more precise the cells of the unicellular beings. It was different in them not only for his size. It had a specific manner, as the thing could think and had awareness of himself. This was confirmed by the fact that the creature, in a unknown way, made a terrible, loud roar.

Him had recovered and was watching his opera. "And now...The grand final!" he said while laughing. He moved his claws and suddenly streams of lava were extracted from the lake. The lava was then routed directly into the creature's body.

The being roared for pain, but the lava did not damaged it much. Instead, the lava was _disappearing_ into his body. It was like the creature was able to absorb things, even very hot ones such as the lava. The result of the last action of Him was a further growth of the monster. In addition, the lava was reducing his level and now the huge body of the amoeba thing was now able to exit the platform and touch the cave's floor.

At the end, not a single drop of lava was left in the cave. Him decided to stop the ritual, and the noise of the wind stopped. The cavern was now very dark, and the only sounds were the organic ones that were coming from the creature's body. Besides, the only light was the red one from Him, who had still the dark power inside him.

He was floating and observing (his demonic eyes didn't need much light) his last creation.

"I did it!" he exulted. "Now, my adorable little anim..." The creature stopped him with a furious roar, and something like pseudopodia was thrown from his body to catch the demon. Him disappeared in a bunch of clouds which were hit by the monster. The being whirled his body, as he owned an head, gave another roar and slammed itself into the cave's wall. Then, it started to emit a digging sound, and in a few seconds the monster disappeared into the wall. There was a enormous hole in the cave now.

The red light revealed that Him had returned. He was watching the hole, but despite the creature's refuse he was not angry. He was instead smiling evilly. "You are more intelligent that I expected" said Him "But this doesn't matter. On the contrary, if you are so intelligent, you will be able to think that there is only one obstacle for your life: the Powerpuff Girls. Whatever you will want to do, they will try to stop you. We will discuss about our relationship later... So, go, my friend, and..." he changed his tone "...eradicate the Powerpuff Girls from the Earth!". He started another time to give a demonic laugh.


	2. Growth Phase

Chapter 2: Growth Phase

Bubbles was flying above Townsville in the night, alone. She was looking for something suspicious, but after an entire hour of researches she didn't find anything. She had controlled everywhere, from the city centre where the Town Hall was located to the worst suburbs of the city. All was quiet and silent, not even a single criminal was "working" that night.

Still, Bubbles was reluctant to go home and admit she had imagined that laugh. It was just too frightening.

She was now floating above the city's park, which was very large. She was deciding whether to return to sleep or to make a last flight, when she heard something...something very big approaching.

A noise coming from below was growing louder and louder at high speed. Even though she was floating, Bubbles realized that the earth was being shaken by a quake, as the trees and buildings were trembling. She immediately knew that she was in danger.

The blue Powerpuff Girl made a fast movement to put as much space possible between her and her initial position.

Suddenly, the ground collapsed into darkness and a enormous hole was created in the park, almost destroying it at all. Bubbles stopped herself and watched into the hole, ready for everything. No more noises were coming from the hole, and no more earthquakes were shaking the ground. All was strangely quiet.

Bubbles was about to activate her night vision in order to look inside the hole when the _thing_ appeared from the hole and exited it like it was shot, aiming at the Powerpuff Girl at high speed. Bubbles was surprised, but she was prepared and he avoided the giant blob easily. The monster crushed into a skyscraper at the edge of the park, and Bubbles watched the entire building fall down on the creature, making a dense cloud of dust. Luckily, the building had not people inside as it was built for commercial purposes.

"Take this!" uttered Bubbles "And don't forget to be kinder the next time!". But it was early to celebrate victory.

With a furious roar, the monster rose from the debris, and when the dust was completely cleared by the wind, Bubbles saw that it didn't seem to have been damaged or weakened. In fact, the skyscraper's remains had _disappeared_, as they weren't in the surroundings of the creature.

Bubbles realized that the monster was stronger than she expected. She couldn't be sure that the laugh that woke up her and that liquid-like being were linked, but she was sure it was a strange coincidence.

The girl whirled and flew away as fast as she could. The monster had to be destroyed before it could damage Townsville and its citizens, who were already escaping from the monster's location through the streets. Now there was indeed a good reason to wake up her sisters.

Bubbles rotated his head for a second, and what she saw made her make a uncontrollable cry of fright. The monster was not destroying the skyscrapers or trying to eat up people. Instead, the creature was moving fast. His speed was only a little lower than hers, thanks to his liquid body that let him passing through the buildings easily, like a tsunami would have done. When Bubbles watched it, the giant being made a loud, angry roar. He was pursuing her.

* * *

Blossom had woken up in the night, with the purpose of taking a glass of water. Half-asleep, she left the bed and she was going to open the bedroom's door when she realized that she didn't have to pass over Bubbles. She watched the bed. Buttercup was still sleeping, but there was no sign of Bubbles.

Nevertheless, Blossom had not the chance to even start to wonder where Bubbles was and fear for her sister that the blue Powerpuff Girl crashed into the room, as she had missed the window. Blossom almost avoided her sister and Bubbles slammed into the bedroom's door, turning up into the living room. Buttercup awoke with a jump and started to kick and punch the air, battling an imaginary villain: "Eat this!" she bellowed before realising that her enemy wasn't in the real world.

Blossom was surprised by the event, but another time she had not the chance to think because Bubbles appeared in the room, keeping the Professor, who was wakening in that moment, in her arms.

"Girls, I don't think this is the right time to wake up..." said the Professor, but Bubbles shouted "WE MUST GET OUT OF HERE!".

"No way!" replied Blossom, who was a bit annoyed now "You have at least to explain us what's going on here!".

Bubbles watched outside for a second, through the the hole she had created, and she realized that there wasn't enough time for explanations. Still, she knew that Blossom and Buttercup wouldn't have moved without a good reason, so she said "Look outside!" and she flow away, crushing the ceiling, with the Professor. Both her sisters looked outside and they saw that an unknown liquid was moving towards their house, like it wanted to surround the building. They realized that Bubbles had a good reason, so they escaped from the house, still in their night suits, following their sister.

The flat creature emitted another roar, louder than the previous ones. He was going to destroy the Powerpuff Girls' house from below, but when he "saw" them leaving he stopped. The being changed his strategy: at first it returned to its original form, then it started to become thinner and thinner, growing in height. This time the being's speed was higher than the girls' one, and Blossom and Buttercup, who had left the house late, were about to be reached.

Bubbles, who was still carrying a surprised Professor, realized that her sisters were in danger. He lifted his dad in order to have the view free, then she used her heat vision to distract the creature and slow it. The attack was a success as she hit the pseudopodia that were thrown from the being's body to catch Blossom and Buttercup. The creature wasn't seriously damaged by Bubbles, but still it gave off a lament of pain.

Just a second before an unharmed pseudopod was going to grab Buttercup, the creature reached his maximum height and suddenly stopped. Blossom and Buttercup met up with Bubbles and the professor, then the four of them watched the monster, which was now very thin. They would have said that, even though the being had no eyes, it was exchanging their gaze.

Finally, the monster started to lessen his height and, within seconds, it returned to his normal size. Then, it whirled and pointed his body towards the Girls, who were still floating far above him. It roared terribly at them, then a noise of sucking in was heard and the creature disappeared in a huge hole in the ground near their house.

"What...the...heck...was that?!" asked Buttercup, astonished. Blossom and Bubbles had no ideas about what type of being could that living thing have been, but the Professor was indeed a scientist.

When they reached the ground and let the Professor sat upon it, he said: "Girls, I think I know what that monster is. It is similar to a cell, like the millions that compose your body... an enormous one for sure. I don't know how it could become so big, but the more interesting thing is that the beast seems to be aware of himself, able to think about what is happening around him. If so, it would be a stunning discovery!". He would have continued to talk about science, but Blossom stopped him.

"Ok, Professor, we understand... What is sure is that this... cell is not normal and it couldn't have appeared out of thin air".

Suddenly, Blossom, Buttercup and Professor Utonium started to watch Bubbles with an interrogative gaze. Bubbles understood that they were going to ask her what happened and why she had already got up when the monster attacked them. She told them about the evil laugh that had awoken her, the night travel she made and the first encounter with the beast.

"That laugh might have something to do with the monster. Are you sure that you can't identify the speaker, Bubbles? Is someone that we already know?" asked Blossom to his Sister.

"I'm sorry, Blossom" answered Bubbles "But I cannot think of anyone. I was awoken with that terrible laugh, so I couldn't listen to it carefully. I can only say that it was very, very _naughty_".

"Well, whether it is from a villain of Townsville or not, it has surely something to do with that amoeba thing" said Buttercup. Blossom and Bubbles watched her with surprise.

When Buttercup realized what had come to her sisters' mind, she shouted "Do you think that the Amoeba Boys are involved? Are you crazy?!"

"It's only a thought, Buttercup" said Blossom "only a thought".

"Well, if you ask me, the Amoeba Boys are very similar to the that organism. They use pseudopodia, they have both sight and the ability to, more or less, think, and they own a similar body." said the Professor "They could indeed be linked in some way."

"But how could they be, Professor?" said Bubbles "The Amoeba Boys are closed in prison!"

Twenty minutes later, the Powerpuff Girls were standing in front of the desk of the director of Townsville's prison. They were all three dressed in their normal cloth, as they had returned home, prepared themselves and left the Professor there to state the damages of their house. It was early in the morning.

When the girls asked the director about the Amoeba Boys, he was surprised that those three incompetents were causing problems. However, he decided to not ask why the girls were looking for them, as he had heard of the monster attack and he didn't want to make the girls lose time.

"I afraid that you aren't going to find them here, Powerpuff Girls" said the man "We released the Amoeba Boys yesterday evening on parole".

The girls thanked the director and left the prison. They kept silent for sometime while they were moving, heading to the city centre.

"That is another, strange coincidence" said Blossom while flying with her sisters.

"Wait a minute..." said Buttercup "Bubbles, did you say that the laugh you have heard was naughty? Well, the Amoeba Boys want to be criminals, but all they could do is standing on the grass, littering or stealing oranges, they are just incapable. They couldn't have laughed in that way".

Bubbles thought for a moment, then she said "Unless they weren't the one that had laughed, but still they have something to do with this story".

No more words were said by the girls. They didn't know what to do now, as they weren't able to think about where the Amoeba Boys or their accomplice were. They were also wondering about the creature and how to deal with him.

Blossom was the first to speak. She said: "Listen. That thing is for sure going to return, and it seems that it won't harm Townsville, but instead he wants to engage us. We should try to learn more about him in order to discover his weak points."

"This idea stinks!" said Buttercup "That beast had escaped from us when he realized that he would have had to battle with all three of us. Bubbles, did you say that the skyscraper had disappeared into him?"

Bubbles nodded her head.

"That monster could have absorbed them. Who can say how much it is going to strengthen himself while we are searching for that, useless information? We must find it and kick his butt before he becomes too strong!"

Blossom was about to reply, and it would have developed to the nth argument between her and Buttercup if Bubbles wouldn't have stopped in mid air and suddenly grabbed them without warnings.

"What are you doing, Bubbles?" shouted Buttercup angered. Her and Blossom watched their sister. The blue girl was open-mouthed.

"Blossom... Buttercup... Look at there" she said. He pointed his arm towards his front. Blossom and Buttercup whirled their heads in order to know what was stunning Bubbles. Both of them remained bewildered as Bubbles was.

The creature was, silent, in front of them, in the large square of the city centre. There was no sign of his arrival in the area. In a unknown way the beast had managed to arise from the earth without making noises and precede them.

Only an half-hour had passed from the last time they saw him, but the monster in front of them was three times bigger than the previous one. He was so big that some skyscrapers were exiting from his large body, which was hiding their basement. The Town hall was like a doll house compared to him.

The girls would have sworn that the enormous amoeba was watching them.


	3. Devour

Chapter 3: Devour

"Well, Buttercup, it looks like that we are going to do it in your own way" said Blossom.

The Powerpuff Girls were floating in front of the monster. They were at about half of his height. For five long minutes, neither the girls nor the creature did a single move. You could hear the screams of people far away who were evacuating the city. The amoeba was so big that he was visible by almost every street.

Suddenly, the creature roared, so loud that some of the skyscrapers' windows were broken. The Powerpuff Girls stood up at the roar, no sign of fright on them.

Then, the monster began to move against them. Despite his new size, he was still able to move at high speed. At the same time, the girls got going towards their enemy fast.

While they were flying, Blossom bellowed an order. While she proceeded to attack the monster by his front, Bubbles and Buttercup arose and gained height in order to try to hit him from above. The amoeba didn't lessen his speed after this manoeuvre and didn't gave any sign of caring their tactic.

Thus, the girls could hit the monster at the same time. With a furious shout, the PPGs slammed themselves into the creature's body. The being gave off a lament of pain. He wasn't fully invulnerable like the blob monster who had previously burst into Townsville after 'losing' his cat, but he was so big that he could cure his injures in little time. Anyway, the girls weren't aware of what was waiting for them inside his body.

* * *

The girls meet up in the cell's cytoplasm. Surprisingly, the girls found that they weren't immersed into a liquid, at least not completely. They were able to breath air and use their eyes without problems.

"There is something weird in there" said Buttercup. The cytoplasm looked like a dream world, with all types of objects floating in the 'liquid'. The girls were kindergarten, so they didn't know what these objects were at all. Long things similar to ropes were connecting these objects and the creature's 'skin'.

Then, something like a demoniacal shout was heard coming from everywhere.

The girls jumped when they saw that various, white, spheres were coming towards them. These spheres were a bit smaller than their heads, and looked like they were containing something.

"Watch out!" cried out Bubbles. When the first spheres reached the girls, they started to kick and punch them, throwing them away. Some of the white things were shot against the nearest things the girls, s. The spheres exploded when they hit something, releasing an unknown type of substance. Two or three of them were able to fully annihilate a long carrot-like orange form (a mitochondrion for the science men out there).

Every time the girls managed to hit a target, they heard the laments of the creature, which were insane listened from inside. Some of the spheres thrown by the girls had managed to even get out of the cell. Even though their progresses, the spheres were growing in number. The girls started to struggle to repulse the attacks.

Blossom grabbed a sphere and threw it away before it blew up. She watched for a second her sisters. Bubbles was destroying the spheres from distance with her heat vision. Buttercup was kicking them away, but Blossom saw that a fast sphere was sneaking behind her. Buttercup didn't give any sign of being aware of the hazard.

"Buttercup, watch out! One's coming behind you!" shouted Blossom. But it was too late.

Before Buttercup could whirl and repulse the sphere, the lysosome reached her and exploded on her back. The substance was let out over Buttercup's body.

The green puff shrieked an abnormal, terrifying, loud scream of pain. For some reason, all the spheres stopped for a moment.

"BUTTERCUP!" shouted Bubbles and Blossom, fearing for her.

They watched their sister leaving the monster's body at high speed, crush through the cellular membrane and disappearing behind it.

The two girls heard a noise coming from everywhere in the cytoplasm. It was similar to a wicked laugh.

Then, the spheres revived and ran against them quickly. More of them were continuously arriving.

The girls began another time to battle the spheres, but Bubbles said "Blossom! They are too many for us! We must get out of this terrible place and find out where is Buttercup!".

Blossom used her ice breath against an entire group of spheres. Then, she nodded her head. They moved away from their location, repulsing the lysosomes that they encountered, and crashed the cellular membrane of the monster, exiting from his body.

They used heat vision to stop the pseudopodia which were thrown from the cytoplasm to catch them. When the pseudopodia were retired, the girls realized that the creature had stopped for a moment his attacks. He was considering how to catch them without strain. They were floating high in height, but there was no sign of Buttercup anywhere.

"We must gain time, Bubbles" said Blossom "I think we must exit from his view. Follow me!". Blossom flew down and Bubbles followed her.

They reached the street's asphalt, then they started to zoom between the buildings of the city centre, little over the ground. After a minute, they stopped in an alley.

They waited for some seconds, then they heard a roar from the monster and noises of moving liquid.

"Ok, he lost us" said Blossom "Still, we have little time to look for Buttercup."

Bubbles asked "We should get to a skyscraper's roof, shouldn't we, Blossom?"

Blossom agreed. They moved up and climbed the tall building which was on the side of the alley. They kept themselves near its wall, in order to remain hidden from the annoyed amoeba being, who was looking for them on the other side.

When they finally reached the roof, Blossom and Bubbles jumped. Fate's wish was to make them climb up the same building that Buttercup had used as hiding place from the monster.

"Buttercup!" they said, enough low to not be heard by the creature.

The two girls landed gently, then they slowly walked towards Buttercup, who was sitting on the ground near an air conditioning gear.

As they approached Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom knew that her sister was seriously injured.

Buttercup suddenly whirled her head and watched them. She had tears on her eyes. Of course she wasn't frightened, she was Buttercup. They were tears of pain.

A small puddle of blood was forming around her.

"Buttercup? Are you ok?" said Blossom, who was instead VERY frightened. Until that moment, no one of their enemies had managed to even make a single little cut to them. She come near to her and patted her shoulder. Then, she watched his back, where the sphere had hit her.

If Blossom wouldn't have held herself, she would have been won by the nausea. However, Bubbles wasn't able to do so when she saw the injury.

"That beast..." said Buttercup with evident struggle. She was shuddering: "...he tried to _eat_ me".

* * *

While Bubbles was recovering, Blossom fell on the ground and watched Buttercup.

The green clothed girl's skin and cloth were like to have been torn out. Her muscles were directly visible in some parts. Luckily, the lethal substance wasn't enough to penetrate into Buttercup's body deeper, but she was still very weak now.

"What the..." said Blossom, astonished. Which thing was able to hurt so hard her and her sisters? What kind of abomination could have made what was done to Buttercup's body?

But the girls' time was out. The skyscraper started to tremble, then pseudopodia appeared from all the four sides of the roof. Blossom and Bubbles started to deal with them in order to protect Buttercup using their ranged powers. They were like seamen fighting the tentacles of a giant squid attacking their ship.

While blowing up a tentacle with an energy beam she shot, Bubbles realized that the pseudopodia weren't caring of her or Blossom, but were instead trying to catch Buttercup, who wasn't able to move an arm without shouting.

"Blossom, he wants Buttercup! I think he understands that she is weak now!" she shouted to her sister.

The red Powerpuff Girl made a fast thought, then she uttered "Bubbles, take Buttercup with you and move away! I will slow down him!" and she used her ice breath over five different pseudopodia, who were blocked in mid air.

The monster roared from below, and he pulled back all the pseudopodia. This gave the girls enough time to escape from the roof. Bubbles grabbed Buttercup, trying to be as much soft as possible, then she flew away, followed by Blossom who covered her back. Small drops of blood were still falling from Buttercup's injury.

Some seconds after they left the roof, it exploded and disappeared into the amoeba's cytoplasm. It was clear that the lysosomes were at the same time a weapon and a tool used to dig and absorb.

The monster roared at the girls, who were moving away from him.

"How the heck will we be able to beat that thing!?" shouted Buttercup. She screamed as she made a wrong movement while speaking.

Bubbles continued her sister speech: "She is right, Blossom" she said "He is now too big for us and his body is too dangerous to enter in!".

"There must be a way to defeat him" replied Blossom "We must find it..."

Suddenly, an effeminate voice said "Time lost, Blossom. In fact, there is _no way_ to beat my creation!"

* * *

The girls recognized the speaker immediately: "HIM!" they said while stopping in mid air.

Crimson clouds started to grow around them. Then, Him revealed himself. "Oh, yes, girls! Who else if not?"

"So you are the mind behind that monster!" said Blossom.

"Another good thought, Blossom. Yes, I am... You see, the Amoeba Boys, were keeping inside their body a gift they didn't even know to own. It is a remembrance... one coming from long, long time ago. The Amoeba Boys are the last descendants of a birth which had dominated the world for centuries. Let's just call them Devourers..." he laughed while saying this.

"...They were the rulers of the world, until an foreign virus started to infect them. All the Devourers were annihilated, and only the smallest cells were left unharmed by the curse. These cells then evolved and colonized our world... but there were still descendants of the Devourers who weren't big as their ancients, but enough small to be immune to the illness."

"What I have done, girls, is simple. I tricked the Amoeba Boys, that was simple for sure... then I used my powers to arise the Devourer hidden inside them. I strengthened him, then I finally made a last, ultimate modify: I made him immune to the virus!" he said mockingly.

He pointed his claw to the monster. "Don't you see, girls? He had born to grow, absorb, rule! He is so intelligent that he had realized by himself that the only real obstacle to him doing so... were you!" As he answered, the Devourer made a loud roar, and prepared himself to attack.

The girls were breathless. By now, the only desire of the monster was to kill them. He wouldn't have stopped until his death, or his success.

"My only complain is about you Bubbles" said Him, while cuddling the blue girl on her head "I shouldn't have laughed so hard down there... but it has no importance now, as he is near to his final form! Not completely, but I can sense that it will be sufficient" he said while watching Buttercup. Maybe you don't want to know what Buttercup was thinking about Him in that moment.

The monster had begun to move, and was approaching fast through the Townsville's buildings. Him said "Well, I let you play with your new friend, girls." He changed his tone to the more demonic one: "Farewell!" he uttered, then he laughed until he completely disappeared among the red clouds.

The Powerpuff Girls zapped away and the creature slammed himself into another skyscraper, even though this time the Devourer was the one to fall over the building.

The girls stopped in the suburbs of Townsville, far from the monster, who was recovering now. There wasn't much time before the Devourer would have tried another attack.

They watched themselves for a moment, thinking what to do.

"Curses! That thing is invulnerable!" bellowed Buttercup furious. She screamed another time and a stream of blood exited from his wound. "Calm down, Buttercup" said Bubbles who was still keeping her sister.

Then, an unexpected voice was heard coming from below.

"No, it isn't invulnerable, Buttercup!" shouted the Professor while coming out of his white car. When he realized that Buttercup was hurt, he jumped terryfied: "Buttercup! What happened to you?" he said, fearing for her.

"It's ok, Professor" said Buttercup, trying to be as much secure as possible. "What were you telling us, Professor? Quick, before that thing returns!" said Blossom.

The Professor wasn't convinced about Buttercup injury, but he decided to answer Blossom first. The girls had moved near him now.

"Listen, girls" he said "That organism is basically a giant cell. Therefore, it has got all the strengths of a cells, but also all its weak points."

A quake was passing through the ground. The Devourer was approaching them.

"Get out, Professor!" said Bubbles, and the Professor had to enter in the car and escape.

* * *

The girls gained weight, then they took different routes. The Devourer made a fast decision, and when he reached their previous location, he whirled to Bubbles and started to pursue her and Buttercup. While he was moving, and now he was faster than Bubbles, white spheres were barely visible on the membrane of his pseudopodia, ready to attack.

"Bubbles, watch out!" shouted Blossom while stopping. Bubbles, who was still keeping Buttercup on her arms, lowered her height and started to fly through the streets.

The Devourer modified his form and became more similar to a wave. A part of his body was now above Bubbles: from there, white spheres began to be shot, aiming at Bubbles and Buttercup. They destroyed everything they exploded on, and Bubbles tried her best to avoid the sprays of the lethal substance that they contained.

The Devourer continued to pursue Bubbles and Buttercup into the city. Blossom watched them going away, powerless.

"Blossom, here!" called the Professor another time, who had followed her with the car. While Blossom was going near him, he said "I repeat: he has weak points! For now, it is sufficient you know that he cannot follow you over the sea, due to the fact that the water would make him explode."

Blossom wasn't understanding why the Devourer would have blown up, but she decided to believe her dad. It was their only hope against the creature.

She flew at high speed and followed the creature, with the purpose of going above him. Bubbles and Buttercup were no more visible,as they were below the wave-form body of the beast. She prayed her sisters were still alive.

When Blossom reached her position above him, she shouted "Bubbles! Buttercup! Head for the sea! The Devourer can't follo..." she was stopped by the danger of two pseudopodia, thrown by the moving being. Blossom froze them with her ice breath, then she started to follow the monster and distract him with eye beams and ranged attacks.

Despite they weren't effective, Blossom managed to slow down the Devourer, and Bubbles could put some distance between her and the behemoth. She changed her destination and quickly approached Townsville's harbour.

She reached the coast. Her and Buttercup left one dock just before a white sphere exploded on it. The dock was wiped out from the face of earth.

Bubbles flew over the sea for some seconds, slowing the way over, then she finally stopped. She breathed heavily after the escape.

Buttercup, still grabbed by Bubbles, was bewildered. Blossom advice was useful: the beast had stopped on the coast and seemed to have no intentions to follow them on the water.

After a minute, a red beam approached and Blossom met up with her sisters. "Bubbles! Buttercup! Are you fine?" she asked.

"Well, at least we haven't been eaten" moaned Buttercup.

"Bubbles, I'm getting Buttercup now. I think you had enough of it today" said Blossom when she saw how much Bubbles was tired. The blue Powerpuff Girl "passed" Buttercup, who then said "Oh... Thanks, Bubbles. I couldn't have got out of that nightmare without you."

Bubbles giggled, at least the maximum which was permitted by the situation. There was a little wound on her shoulder, created by one of the spheres. Blossom and Buttercup smiled in the same way.

After recovering for a while, Bubbles asked "The Devourer... why doesn't he pursue us on the sea?"

"I don't know, Bubbles" said Blossom while holding Buttercup "Professor told me to do so."

"Yes, indeed" said the Professor through a megaphone. The girls watched down surprised. He was riding a small ship. "To be more precise, the phenomenon is called Osmosis, but I think you don't need to know how exactly it works, do you?" he continued. The Powerpuff Girls nodded their heads and made a smile at their dad.

Suddenly, the Devourer roared at them, like he was mad. Perhaps his plan was to harm Professor Utonium in order to make the girls go against him, but this time the scientist was more intelligent than him.


	4. DNA

Chapter 4: DNA

The PPGs went down and reached the Professor's boat. Buttercup was gently let on the ship by Blossom. The Professor ran to her carrying the ship's emergency medic kit and started to nurse her injury despite Buttercup's protests.

"Ok, girls" said the Professor, while he was still working "I don't know if the cell could become even bigger than it is now, but..."

Bubbles informed her dad of their conversation with Him and their battle with the creature. When she finished, Blossom added "Him told us that he isn't already in his final form."

"Well, we have another problem" replied the Professor. He finished to put the last bandage on Buttercup's injury. The green Powerpuff Girl bit the bullet but she didn't give any scream.

"Ok, I hope that this lasts for enough time. I'm a scientist, not a medic." said the Professor. Buttercup kept silent.

"Now, girls, listen to me. If the Devourer, as he is called, can still grow up, I can't be certain that he will always be unable to move through water."

"We must hit him now!" said Buttercup, sitting on the ship.

Bubbles and Blossom were standing near her. Blossom asked "How can we? Professor, does he really have any weak points?"

The Professor stared at them triumphant "As I have already told you, _yes_! He has one, weak point you can aim at. A normal cell is composed by various organelles that have precise functions. However, there is one component which is the most important of the entire cell: the nucleus. When you went into his body, did you see something very big compared to the other things?"

"I think that there was something a bit bigger of the orange forms. It was green, and it looked to be composed by various "bags"..." said Bubbles.

"You have maybe encountered a Golgi Apparatus, Bubbles. Was there something larger than it? I say, much more bigger..." questioned the Professor.

The girls watched themselves for a moment, then Blossom said sadly "No, Professor, we're sorry..."

"No problem. Listen, the nucleus is a fundamental part of the cell. Without it, the Devourer can't live. I think that we don't have enough time to let me explain you why it is so important" while the Professor was speaking, the monster was slowly whirling and seemed to be leaving the coast "but trust me, it should be your first target!"

The Powerpuff Girls gave a sigh of relief. Him was incorrect: the Devourer wasn't completely unstoppable. There was still a hope.

"How do this "Nucleus" look like, Professor? And how can we destroy it?" asked Buttercup, confident that she would have had her revenge.

"It is the biggest component of the cell's body. However, science can't tell us its exact appearance in that monster, because we have studied it in his microscopic version. For the same reason, I don't know if there is a certain method to get rid of it..." The Professor was sorry for this lack.

"Nevermind, Professor" said Bubbles "At least we now know what to do!"

Blossom agreed. Then she said "Bubbles, prepare yourself. We are going to take care of this living pound once for all!"

"HEY!" shouted Buttercup "You won't go to any place without me! I can follow you now, see..." she tried to stand up; instead, she shrieked for pain. "Darn that thing!" she said.

"Well, Buttercup, if you want to help us, you can try to distract him from this boat..." said Blossom.

"Yes, Buttercup!" said Bubbles "Make him pay!". Her and her sister winked.

Buttercup looked at them, then she said "Well... better few than nothing. Professor, ran at that beast!"

Professor Utonium was going to complain and say that he didn't agree when Buttercup gave him a ferocious glimpse. He had to start the ship's engine and go towards the monster.

Bubbles and Blossom left the little boat and reached a notable height. They watched Buttercup and Professor Utonium come near the Devourer, who had seen the approaching boat and was waiting for their next move on the coast.

Buttercup, still sitting on the ship, charged an energy ball. Suddenly, she shouted "Hey! See if you can even absorb THIS!" and threw the ball at the monster.

It was a direct hit, but the Devourer wasn't damaged at all. Still, the monster roared at her, annoyed.

The green Powerpuff Girl continued to bombard the amoeba with her ranged attacks while Blossom and Bubbles headed for him.

The Devourer was aware of the two girls, but it was like he decided to take care first of the green one. Unexpectedly, some of the lysosomes were thrown by the cellular membrane at the ship. Professor Utonium started to move the boat in order to avoid them, while Buttercup used her heat vision to destroy the most dangerous ones.

When the spheres started to grow in number, and some of them actually hit the hull, Buttercup shouted "Hey, you two! Stop watching us and do what you have to!"

The Professor used the megaphone to say "Quick, girls! I don't know how much time we will be able to distract him!"

Blossom and Bubbles heard them despite the high distance, thanks to their ultra hearing. Bubbles stared at Blossom. The red puff said "Ok.. .Let's role!"

The two Powerpuff Girls zoomed away together with the speed of light, heading to the monster.

The Devourer made a strange noise, like he was daring them. The girls didn't lower their speed.

They crashed the cellular membrane with no problems, avoiding the lysosomes that were waiting for them inside.

Blossom and Bubbles were now flying (or swimming, you couldn't really be secure of how they were moving) in the cytoplasm. They warded off the white spheres that tried to explode themselves on them while they looked for the nucleus.

"Blossom, I found it! There!" said Bubbles almost bellowing. She pointed at a huge, purple form, almost as big as a little hill. It was far from them, in any case not an important distance for superheroes.

"Perfect! I can't think of something better, so let's try to hit it directly!" ordered Blossom after freezing a group of lethal spheres.

"At your orders!" replied Bubbles. They changed their way and moved against the nucleus. It was really very big.

The girls reached the Devourer's "core" and tried to penetrate its membrane. Unexpectedly they were repulsed like kids on an bouncy trampoline, and the membrane wasn't damaged at all.

They continued to move around the nucleus, as it was hazardous to stop because of the spheres, and tried to attack it with their heat vision and other ranged attacks. All the beams and lasers they launched were repulsed by the membrane like light on a mirror.

"That protection is unbreakable! How can we destroy it, Blossom?" said Bubbles while flying.

Blossom observed the nucleus. She realized that there were many holes in the membrane that were used like entrances and exits by a lot of spheres, both white ones and other unidentified types.

"Professor had not told us if it is important for the cell the nucleus itself or something that the nucleus is protecting. Bubbles, follow me, we must enter that thing!"

Bubbles nodded. They flew to the membrane and entered one of the biggest holes.

The two Powerpuff Girls found themselves in a strange corridor, pitch dark. They used their night vision in order to watch their surroundings. It was like to watch a sponge from inside.

"We must advance quickly!" said Blossom. She had seen that the lysosomes were pursuing them into the nucleus.

The girls escaped from the lethal spheres and penetrated deeper into the nucleus. Suddenly, they encountered a strange structure on the hallway's "wall".

It was a rybosome, but to the girls' eyes it was like a generator. It produced some strange forms, but when the girls appeared in front of it the generator began to create something new.

The girls remained astonished when they found in front of them a new enemy. It was alike a human, with arms and legs, but he had no face or fingers and his body was red and lumpy. The being weirdly jabbed himself in the stomach with his arm. Then, he retired it and showed the girls a orange-colored sphere, similar to the white ones, but with light inside it.

Without advising, he threw the bright sphere at Blossom and Bubbles. The girls dodged the sphere, which exploded into the wall. This time, the explosion was much like the real ones.

Blossom ran at the red "soldier" and kicked him. Actually, the being was easily broken up in two pieces. Then, Bubbles obliterated the rybosome and prevented the creation of further soldiers.

The girls continued to move in the nucleus, battling lysosomes and soldier producing rybosomes. As they approached the nucleus centre, the number of enemies increased more and more.

Outside the cytoplasm, Professor had to escape despite Buttercup's protests from the creature's range because the ship was going to sank due to the damages done by the monster. The Devourer was now concentrating all his efforts against Blossom and Bubbles.

They struggled at trying to repulse the attacks of the creature's minions. Furthermore, Bubbles was the one who was more in trouble: she had to carry Buttercup and escape from the monster before, and now her energies were running out.

"Blossom, I can withstand no more! They are outnumbering us!" shouted Bubbles.

Blossom watched her sisters after having blown up a soldier. She had scratches all over her body.

"We must resist, Bubbles! We can't..." she was going to say "fail" but she realized that at the end of the corridor there was a light! It wasn't the exit, Blossom was sure.

"Bubbles, I have found something! We must get there!" shouted Blossom. Bubbles whirled for a second her head and gained adrenaline as she saw the light.

The girls stopped to battle the enemies and escaped from them, destroying only the ones who were standing in their way. They flew at high speed and at last they reached the end of the hallway. Blossom stopped and quickly used her ice breath to block the entrance. The lysosomes and the soldiers were stopped for some time.

Then, Blossom watched where they had gone. She remained bewildered. Bubbles was breathless for both strain and surprise.

* * *

The girls were floating in a huge, round chamber. The walls were like the ones in the corridor, but in the middle of the place there was a marvellous structure.

An ampoule was emitting a bright blue light. The ampoule seemed to be containing something liquid and was made of a substance as shiny and transparent as crystal. It was bigger than the girls but smaller than a normal person.

A structure was supporting the ampoule so the thing was located at the exact centre of the place.

Tubes were located in the ceiling and some of them were connected to the ampoule. The tubes shined when parts of the strange substance passed through them.

"That is... so beautiful..." said Bubbles, who was the more astonished one.

"I.. I have to agree..." said Blossom.

Unfortunately, they had no more time to admire the view. Suddenly, lysosomes and red solders (who were able to fly in the cytoplasm just like the lysosomes) started to exit from holes located everywhere on the walls. A crash was heard when the ice block made by Blossom was destroyed. There were hundreds of them.

The girls recovered within a second. Blossom said "Bubbles, I think that the ampoule is the core of the Devourer, or something similar... We have to destroy it! Follow me!"

For a second, Bubbles was tempted to say "no". Then, she thought of all the enemies that were coming against them, of the mischievous monster and of what he had done to Buttercup. She had no doubts now, so she nodded.

The Powerpuff Girls flew away, just before a orange grenade exploded where they were, and they headed to the ampoule.

Despite their overwhelming number, none of the monster's minions were able to reach the girls before the girls themselves reached the ampoule.

With a furious shout, Blossom and Bubbles kicked hardly the ampoule. A "CRACK" was heard and a chink appeared on the ampoule's surface. They continued to kick and punch the ampoule violently, until something like an explosion was heard.

The ampoule was broken, and its content was released everywhere. The Powerpuff Girls found that there was something solid inside the liquid, so they continued to hit the mixture trying to eradicate everything it was protecting. The girls felt that something was being destroyed under their hits.

Suddenly, a loud, terrible, unbelievable, inhuman lament was emitted by the Devourer.

Blossom and Bubbles couldn't resist to the noise and screamed for pain in their heads.

Outside, Professor Utonium and Buttercup had to cover their ears in order to protect their hearing.

The lament was heard everywhere on the Earth.

* * *

Final chapter coming VERY soon.


	5. Extinction

Chapter 5: Extinction

Blossom woke up. She had a terrible headache, but she was able to remember the last events. She wondered what had happened when she had passed out and why she was still alive.

The Powerpuff Girl managed to open her eyes. He spent a minute to realize that it was pitch dark in her location. The girl tried to use her night vision, and despite her weakness she succeeded.

Blossom remained bewildered. She was laying on the floor of the round chamber where her and Bubbles have destroyed the bright blue ampoule. It was full of white spheres and those protein grenadiers. All of them were completely motionless and quiet. The entire environment was as silent as a graveyard would have been. It was quite a frightening view.

The blue liquid was still visible on the floor around Blossom and the basement of the structure that used to hold the ampoule. It was emitting no more light.

At her side, Bubbles was laying on the ground. Blossom struggled to sat, then she crawled towards Bubbles.

Blossom gave a sigh of relief when she saw that her sister was still breathing. Both her and Blossom had cuts and scratches all over their body, but there was blood flowing through Bubbles' clothes. Luckily, she had no injures as serious as Buttercup's one.

"Bubbles?" said Blossom. "Bubbles, can you hear me? Wake up!". She tried to shake her. Bubbles didn't give any sign of life apart of breathing. Then, she finally opened her eyes.

"Blossom?" she whispered. She was obviously the most weakened one of the two.

"Bubbles, I'm here... I think that we have beaten him. Can you see in the dark?" asked Blossom. She stood up.

An entire minute passed before Bubbles could use her own night vision. She was as much surprised as Blossom was.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Devourer, Professor Utonium and Buttercup were watching the creature from the damaged ship. They were startled.

The creature had stopped doing a single move after his last, inhuman roar. He seemed to have lost control of his body... otherwise, he had died.

"Yes!" suddenly shouted Buttercup with joy "They did it!". She didn't care of the injury on her back, which was anyway less painful now.

"What a loss for science, but a victory for humanity. Ironic, isn't it?" said the Professor.

Buttercup watched him oddly. She was surprised to find the Professor open-mouthed.

"Professor? What is it?" said Buttercup.

"Buttercup! Watch... Watch the monster!" answered the Professor.

Buttercup whirled and remained astonished.

The entire creature's corpse was collapsing.

* * *

In the nucleus, Blossom and Bubbles were still watching their surroundings when loud noises started to be emitted from everywhere. The lysosomes feel as soccer balls, and the soldiers disintegrated themselves while falling, like there was no more force holding their bodies attached.

The ceiling was collapsing, and big parts of it started to fall on the floor.

Blossom and Bubbles jumped with surprise at the sudden change of situation.

"Bubbles, we must get out of here!" said Blossom "Can you fly?" she asked.

"I...I can't Blossom...I'm sorry..." answered Bubbles. She was barely able to stand correctly.

"Nevermind. You have carried Buttercup for ages. Now it's my turn" and she grabbed Bubbles at once. Then, she flew away, evaded a falling lysosome and stopped in the centre of the chamber.

"Well, I think that if this entire thing is being destroyed, it is destructible now" said Blossom. She used her heat vision against the wall. She expected to see the beam being repulsed, but instead after her attack she was even able to see outside through a huge hole in the wall.

"Ok. Get ready, Bubbles, I'm going to be a bit fast" said Blossom. Bubbles nodded, so she zoomed away inside the hole in the nucleus membrane. Within two seconds, she exited the nucleus, and she continued to speed through the cytoplasm. All types of things were exploding or falling down, and Blossom had to evade most of them.

A Golgi apparatus exploded far from them, releasing a enormous group of lysosomes. Blossom avoided the area and headed for the sky.

The two Powerpuff Girls managed to find the way out of the collapsing corpse, and at last they exited from it. The cellular membrane of the being had completely disappeared, so they didn't have to crash through it..

Blossom moved towards a skyscraper's roof. She slowly touched down, let Bubbles on the ground,. The two girls rested for a moment.

Afterwards, Blossom and Bubbles went to the roof's edge and watched down. The monster's corpse was still falling apart, like he was melting.

In a minute, the creature had disappeared. Townsville looked weird: some buildings were like to have been sucked rather than bitten. There were still components of the cytoplasm all over the city: a mitochondrium had fallen on a car, almost splatting it. The remains of the nucleus were visible near the town hall.

Against every thought, the Primeval Devourer had been defeated. A long age of terror had been prevented.

* * *

After some minutes, Bubbles regained the ability to fly correctly, so she and Blossom left the roof and headed to the coast. They found Professor Utonium landing the ship near one of the undamaged docks. Buttercup was finally able to stand without fell pain.

The three sisters hugged themselves, happy to be still alive after being so close to the end.

Eventually, the Professor reached them after stopping the ship and took part in the family scene. He was worried about the injures of Bubbles and Blossom, but they reassured him.

"Now, girls, I think that we have still something to do now" said the Professor. He pointed his arm at Buttercup bandages: they were becoming red and wet.

"Buttercup, as I have sad, I'm not a medic. You better go to an hospital and take the cures you need" Professor Utonium's tone revealed that he was serious now.

"I don't need anything! I'm just fine now!" replied Buttercup stubbornly. She tried to fly in order to show him his healthfulness, but all she could do was make a small jump and emit a barely held scream.

Professor soothed Buttercup with his hand. "Please, Buttercup." he begged.

At last, Buttercup agreed to go to an hospital (or, at last, go there and wait for the people to return). Blossom grabbed her and, with Bubbles, they all three left the Professor, who was waving his hand. "I will come as fast as I can, girls!" he shouted.

Now there were two beams, one was blue and the other one was pink, which were passing through Townsville. It was the first time after hours that they were flying quietly.

The Powerpuff Girls didn't know that they were being observed. Him was spying them from his infernal lair. He was wondering how could that have happened. How was it possible? How could those stupid girls have beaten his new pet? The Devourer was unstoppable, invincible! The scientific knowledge of Professor Utonium wasn't expected to help the girls... He had failed another time to get rid of them.

Finally, he said to himself: "It doesn't matter... Early or late I will find something so powerful and big that even you won't be able to stop him! You won't resist forever... unlike me..." he tried to give a laugh, but instead he swallowed it.

Bubbles and Blossom were still flying carrying Buttercup, when Bubbles noticed something moving on the ground. It couldn't be people: the city had been evacuated and no one was returning yet.

"Blossom, Buttercup! I think that there is something going on down there" said Bubbles.

Blossom stopped and she and Buttercup watched down. There was indeed something liquid which was trembling.

"Let's go and see what is it" said Blossom. The PPGs floated slowly towards the moving thing. It was a part of the Devourer cytoplasm. The girls feared that the monster would have reborn from that little piece.

They landed softly. Buttercup was let by Blossom, and all the three of them prepared themselves to battle.

The trembling liquid made a sudden shake, then it divided into three parts.

These three parts began to morph into three, familiar forms. Then, mouths and eyes appeared on the cellular membrane.

The Powerpuff Girls were bewildered to see that just in front of them there were the Amoeba Boys!

"Ouch... What happened?" asked Bossman, "Ohh, my head..."

Both slim and Junior were moaning for headache, too.

"Hey... You. The Powerpuff Girls! What are you doing here? And what is all this mess?" he pointed a pseudopod to his surroundings.

The girls were wondering if it was better to kick their butt or question them.

Blossom decided to clarify how the Devourer had born. "What happened to you three, instead?" she asked.

"Well, I don't remember well..." answered Bossman "there was one of your enemies, the one dressed like a woman... He brought us to this cave, then he started to sing and I began feeling _something_ inside me... I think that at that moment we all passed out, didn't we?"

Slim and Junior nodded their "heads".

The girls were now aware of the fact that Him had truly used the Amoeba Boys to summon the monster.

"Hold it!" said Buttercup "Did you were kidnapped by Him, or do you have gone with him conscientiously?"

Bossman made a frightened face: he wasn't sure if he had to tell the truth and get the honour of being kick-butted or lie and save his back.

"Ahem... I can say that he offered us a deal... and..."

Buttercup didn't let him finish: "You... YOU!" and she would have continued with not gently adjectives if he had not made another wrong move. Blood flushed through his bandage when Buttercup shrieked.

Bubbles ran to soothe her. Blossom stared at the three amoebas, an angry look on her face. The Amoeba Boys were bewildered when they realized how much the girls were injured.

Despite the situation, Junior couldn't not ask "Did we do that?". Bossman slapped him on the head.

"Yes, or at least the _thing_ that you were hiding did..." answered Blossom.

Bossman was now the one who was angered. He had remembered of the vision that Him had showed them. "I think you now know how much strong we can be, Powerpuff Girls! You won't laugh behind us like you did yesterday evening more!" Bossman was triumphant, but he was stunned to see that Bubbles, Blossom and even Buttercup were staring at him surprised.

"Mr Amoeba" said Bubbles "Yesterday we have gone to bed at half past seven PM. We were really tired because we had a school trip during the day."

Bossman was open-mouthed. "Ermh... I think that... I think that..."

"You think that you had been tricked, don't you?" finished Blossom. Her face was still serious, but she was no more angry.

With some other questions, the girls managed to come to know of the fake vision created by Him. Also, the Amoeba Boys knew of the Devourer. They couldn't fully believe the girls.

"Him is surely wicked. He knew of your weak point, and he used it to gain your trust, Amoeba Boys..." said Blossom.

Bossman was furious. "Now, stop it for a moment. We wouldn't have followed that wom... ahem, demon, if we had known that we were going to destroy the world, ok? Where would have we gone to commit other brilliant crimes if the entire world was annihilated?"

"Yes!" agreed Slim and Junior at the same time.

"SLIM!" roared Bossman "Why didn't you persisted with the vegetables' idea? We wouldn't have caused all this mess if you had done it! Now, I propose to steal vegetables! Who is with me?"

"We will follow you, boss!" said a shuddering Slim. Junior jumped as he approved.

Bossman watched the area and localized their three hats, stuck in some cytoplasm on a wall. He went to the wall and picked up them. Now the Amoeba Boys were wearing their proper hats.

"Ok, now let's go! Townsville, fear us!" shouted Bossman while he went away with his two companions.

Unexpectedly, Blossom let them go away with no more word. Bubbles was surprised, but Buttercup was very annoyed.

"What the heck are you doing, Blossom? They had just tried to eat me, to vaporize you and to conquer the world, and you HAVE LET THEM GO AWAY?!". She was enraged.

Blossom whirled her head. She was trying to not laugh, but she eventually burst and laughed like she had never done before.

Bubbles immediately started to laugh herself. After some seconds, even Buttercup couldn't resist and burst into laughing too.

I must point out that their laugh wasn't like the wicked one which Him had created in the vision. Instead, the girls were simply happy and amused; their laugh was innocent and full of pure joy.

And yes, the Amoeba Boys haven't changed a single inch from before. But still, now the Powerpuff Girls treated them more like they did with other super villains, and the Amoeba Boys were proud of their new condition.

At last, they had become true enemies of the Powerpuff Girls.

_**THE END**_


End file.
